minecraft_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Green steve
CHAPTER 1 Desert I was playing Minecraft on the 1.8 update when I found a desert temple, like most players I broke the blue block and jumped down the hole. I hit the block that sets off the TNT but, surprisingly, it did not go off. A Steve like mob came down from the hole where the blue block was and it looked like Steve, only green. It hit me and I appeared in a room made of bedrock filled with creepers I was really freaked out so I exited. I then went back the next day. I was not in the creeper cave but in a forest. It was like I had made a new world. I saw words come up that said "steve i am coming" I felt kinda wired but i didn't no why. Then I found A house. It had bin my house in the world before only in a forest not a desert. I went in. There was nothing. Then the green mob came in. Then words came up that said "steve hello brother". Then I just blew up I had no idea what had happend.I deleted the world it after that. I sent an email to one of the developers who had helped make minecraft and he said "one of the developers wanted to added Green Steve to minecraft, but we said no and we had caught him adding it in". If this story is true it could explain Herobrine and many other things. Chapter 2 The Nether I was pretty shook up from Green Steve's 1st encounter. I went to the nether. I noticed something. I looked in the chat and it said RUN. I heard a disorted version of the original minecraft hurt sound and saw Green Steve and 2 other Steves chasing me. The 1st new Steve on Green steve's left was a red version. The red one's read:RED STEVE. The blue one's read:BLUE STEVE. I ran. Objects barely slowed them down. When an object got in Green Steve's way , he would fire a green beam from his hand and turn the object into a pile of emeralds at it's feet. I noticed the ground was flat. There were no enemies but the colored steves. When an object got in Red Steve's way , he would blast it with a red beam from his hand and the object would get turned into nether bricks both droppings and blocks. When an object got into Blue Steve's way , he would blast it with a blue beam from his hand and the object would turn into water buckets , snow , snow balls and ice. I laughed when I got to the end and I said in the chat:Not getting me this time , colored steve freaks! But when I said that , they stopped and said in chat:We will get you. I went through the portal and went to my house , and it looked haunted and disorted. Category:Pasta List Category:Creepypastas with chapters